Dangers of High School
by yasmine
Summary: Im writin again so expect a new chapter soon
1. Default Chapter

*A/N: Hello again everyone I hope u like this.   
  
Disclaimer: Nope   
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Hi guys" Lizzie McGuire said walking up to her best friends Miranda and Gordo.   
  
"Oh hey girl, aren't u excited are second year of High School" said Miranda visibly excited.   
  
"Yea, it is so cool," replied Lizzie with equal excitement.   
  
"I guess it is ok," said Gordo.   
  
Miranda and Lizzie just rolled their eyes.   
  
"Hey ladies" said Ethan Craft   
  
"Oh hi Ethan" said Lizzie   
  
"Hi" said Miranda   
  
"Lizzie can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Ethan asked   
  
"Uh, sure" said Lizzie   
  
"Ok come on Gordo that's are q to leave" said Miranda pulling Gordo away from the two.   
  
"Well actually Lizzie I need to talk to you to, also" said Gordo.   
  
"Um ok Gordo just give me a sec," replied Lizzie   
  
"So Lizzie I was wondering if you would like to go to the Welcome Back dance with me Saturday.   
  
Cartoon Lizzie: Oh my gosh did Ethan Craft just ask me out? YES HE DID WHOO HOO   
  
"Um sure I'd love to." Said Lizzie trying to hide her excitement.   
  
"Coolness see you later" Ethan said smiling.   
  
Cartoon Lizzie: OH that smile she said melting   
  
"Guys guess what" Lizzie said running up to her friends.   
  
"What, what did Ethan want" asked Miranda   
  
"He asked me to the dance!" shouted Lizzie   
  
"Wow that is so totally cool." Miranda said truly happy for her friend.   
  
"Yea cool" said Gordo not happy at all.   
  
"What's wrong Gordo?" asked Lizzie with concern.   
  
"Nothin" Gordo replied   
  
"Oh um ok what did you want to ask me?" asked Lizzie   
  
"Oh I forgot," said Gordo   
  
"Ok well if you remember ask me" said Lizzie.   
  
" Oh sure thing" said Gordo   
  
"Ok well I got to go get my schedule." Said Lizzie "See you guys later" finished Lizzie walking off.   
  
"Ok" Miranda called after her. "Gordo what was all that about?" asked Miranda.   
  
"Fine I have to tell someone, I have a crush on Lizzie, I was going to ask her to go to the dance with me" he said visually bummed.   
  
"Well why didn't you?" asked Miranda.   
  
"You know why she has had a crush on Ethan for the longest I didn't want to mess this up," said Gordo.   
  
"Gordo you're a great friend, but maybe you wouldn't have messed anything up" said Miranda knowing Lizzie also had a secret crush on him.   
  
"Maybe not but lets just let it go." Replied Gordo.   
  
"Fine" said Miranda   
  
  
A/N So what did u think??? R/R PLEASE


	2. Denial and confussion

Dangers of High School  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or its characters  
  
A/N: I would like to thank my friend Nia for setting here and insulting me as I write this chapter.   
  
Chapter 2:  
  
" Oh my gosh Miranda I can't believe Ethan Craft asked me out." Lizzie babbled on.  
  
"Yea neither can I"  
  
"Gee thanks Miranda"  
  
"Oh sorry I mean that's really cool, but why would Ethan all of a sudden show an interest in you? I'm not trying to be mean or anything but as your friend I think you should dig a little deeper I....I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Miranda I know it isn't jealousy I know you better than that you have Brian. Thanks for your advice. But I think it'll be ok"  
  
"Ok just watch out I mean we both know Ethan can be nice or he can be a real jerk. Just remember no matter what I'm always here for you." (a/n: aww don't you wish all friends were that great?)   
  
" I know and same goes for me," replied Lizzie as they hugged. Just then Gordo and Brian walked up.  
  
"Hey Gordo, hey dumplin (a/n: I couldn't resist) I thought you two were going to the movies with some of the guys." Miranda said  
  
"Well we were but they bailed on us when they saw some hot chicks" Gordo replied (A/N: oooookkkkkk well Gordo is a lil OOC but hey its my story.)  
  
"Oh well unless you want to go shopping" the guys cringed at the much hated word " which im sure you don't you will have to find something else to do because Miranda and I have to shop for the dance." Lizzie said  
  
"Well dude I guess we will go home and see if a game is on" Brian said bummed that he didn't get to spend time with his girl.   
  
"Sounds good to me" (A/N what I said he was OOC.)   
  
"Well see you guys later, how about we meet for dinner at the Digital Bean?" Lizzie asked.   
  
"Sounds good 7:30 ok?" asked Brian   
  
The anonymous yeas were enough and they parted.  
  
" So Miranda what kind of dress are you going to get my dad was all this isn't a prom do your limit is 150$. What about you?"  
  
"Same thing 150$ do you think parents get together and discuss these things?"  
  
"I wouldn't out it past me"  
  
"Yea" Miranda agreed as they walked into a store  
  
"So what color are you thinking Miranda?"  
  
"I don't know I think red"  
  
"Oh cool im thinking blue or purple."  
  
"Hmm sounds good let's get to looking"  
  
After many hours Miranda chose a red dress low-cut but not enough to be trashy and a slit on that came to her knee. Lizzie chose a form fitting dark sapphire blue dress that was a silky material with spaghetti straps and a slit to mid thigh.   
  
"Well it's almost time to meet the guys, lets go." Said Miranda but thinking to herself was thinking how perfect Lizzie and Gordo were for each other and how much Gordo said it was just a crush, he loved her. "I wish she could see how good she would have it with him he has liked her since the 7th grade, this crush on Ethan has to be squashed. If only she could see what a jerk he is. Miranda had tried to show Lizzie the subtle way but her and Brian were going to have to do something drastic.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Gordo, man you have to do something, Ethan is a total jerk."  
  
"I know, but she has liked him for so long..."  
  
"Dude you like love her you know you do I see you staring at her when she walks, you love everything about her, her hair, the way she smells, her personality...need I go on?"  
  
"No, no you're right I love her, do you think I should tell her?  
  
"Yea man, face it the only reason Ethan asked her out is to make Kate jealous because she dumped him for some college guy. Ethan doesn't give a rip about Lizzie, you love her if you don't tell her she is going to get her heart broken by that creep. Lizzie is like a sister to me and neither of us want her hurt."  
  
There conversation was stopped short as Lizzie and Miranda walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, we found the perfect dresses." Said Miranda  
  
"Yea, I'm starved, shopping is fun but exhausting, be right back what do you guys want?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Hey Lizzie let me give you a hand" Gordo offered  
  
They told her what they wanted and she went to order. As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Brian began to talk.  
  
"Baby, we got to do something I heard Ethan in the locker room saying that he was going to get Kate back and Lizzie being her arch enemy was the perfect way to do it."  
  
"I know but do you think Lizzie would believe me?"  
  
"You have been best friends since forever of course she will believe you."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"Ok here ya go." Said Gordo setting down the food.  
  
"So what were yall talking about?" Lizzie asked setting down.  
  
"Nothing" Brian replied  
  
" So, Miranda what time do you want me to pick you up for the dance next weekend?"  
  
"7:30, I guess. Um Lizzie can we talk a minute? Alone."  
  
"Sure, I guess. Be right back guys."  
  
  
  
  
"Yea what is it Miranda?"   
  
" Well Brian told me that he over heard Ethan telling some of the guys in the locker room that he was just using you to get back at Kate for dumping him. I...I don't want you to get hurt or embarrassed. I think you are making a mistake going with Ethan, there is someone else who wants to go with you and he has a better reason."  
  
"Miranda...I...I don't know whether to believe you. I mean, I guess you have a good point. But I really like Ethan, I think I'll go with him."  
  
"Good god, Lizzie you don't even know anything about Ethan. You are just attracted to his looks. I mean please just give this guy a chance."  
  
"Who, Miranda, who are we talking about? I can't give him a chance if I don't know who he is!"  
  
"I...I'm not suppose to tell you."  
  
"Well that settles it, I'm going with Ethan  
  
A/N: Clilfhannger hahahahaha 


End file.
